Wayne vs The Avengers
Wayneht2.png VS Iron Man Mark 3.png Captain america avengers 1 transparent by davidbksandrade-da1tqsf.png AoU Black Widow 02.png AoU Hulk 01.png Black Panther Render.png AoU Thor 02.png Falcon.png Civil War Winter Soldier Char art.png WM mk1Transparent.png AoU Hawkeye 01.png Transcript (at Avengers headquarter....) INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! (Wayne enters the headquarters and sees the Avengers) Iron Man: Well, well, well, what do we have here? If it isn't Wayne, the werewolf father from Hotel Transylvania, what can we do for you? Let me guess, teach you how to get better ratings on Rotten Tomatoes for Hotel Transylvania 4? Avengers: *laughing* Wayne: .....Well, at least us monsters have better comic books, better TV series, and better horror movies. Avengers: *shocked* (Iron Man charges, but is stopped by Thor and Captain America) Captain America: Calm down, Tony! Calm down! Iron Man: How could you say that?! Take it back! Take it back! Wayne: *huffs* Iron Man: *growls* Avengers.....ATTACK!!!!! (the Avengers strike forward) (Black Panther slashes at Wayne) Wayne: *crosses his hands over his chest* Yibambe! Black Panther: ???? Wayne: Yibambe! Black Panther: Wakanda trick is this?! Wayne: Yibambe! Black Panther: *crosses his arms over his chest* Yibambe. (Wayne knees Black Panther in the crotch) Black Panther: Yibambe! (Wayne pokes Black Panther's nipples) Black Panther: Yibambe! (Wayne blows into his fingers and the werewolf pups stampede in and attack Black Panther) Black Panther: YIBAMBE! YIBAMBE! Wayne: *laughs* Dogs are a lot trickier than cats. (Hawkeye fires arrows) (Wayne catches an arrow in his mouth, then bites it in half and spits it out) Hawkeye: Uh oh! (Wayne pounces at Hawkeye, but then stops in mid-air) Wayne: *whispers* In the monster universe, even Blobby has a solo movie. Hawkeye: *tears up, then vomits and collapses* (Black Widow strikes at Wayne with her glowsticks) (Wayne jumps backwards and does disco dances) Wayne: *poses to show his butt and pulls down the seat of his pants to reveal "DADDY TUSH" written on his underwear* Black Widow: *surprised, then claps happily, vomits, and collapses* (Hulk attempts to smash Wayne) Wayne: *jumps on Hulk's neck* Are you the smart Hulk? Hulk: *nods* That's right. Wayne: Tell me, how many kids do I have in total? Hulk: *confused stun* (Wayne sneaks away) (Captain America stops Wayne and gives him a death glare) Wayne: In an alternate universe, Peggy married Bucky while you were still on ice. Captain America: *shocked* NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! *vomits and collapses* (Thor slams down in front of Wayne with the Stormbreaker) (Wayne jumps behind Thor) Wayne: *whispering* NoobMaster69 made the Dracula remix. Thor: *shocked, then vomits and collapses* (Wayne charges at Iron Man, but Bucky, War Machine, and Falcon land in front of him) Wayne: Ah, if it ain't the sidekicks. War Machine: No, we are not! We’re not sidekicks! Wayne: Oh yeah? Let me ask you something, are you guys the best friends of one of the fouding members of the Avengers? Bucky, War Machine, and Falcon: *nodding* Wayne: Were your superpowers introduced in the second movie you’re in? Bucky, War Machine, and Falcon: *nodding* Wayne: And you don’t have a solo movie of your own, am I right? Bucky, War Machine, and Falcon: *nodding* Wayne: Then you guys are SIDEKICKS! Bucky, War Machine, and Falcon: *crying, then run away* Wayne: Ha-ha! Sidekicks, yeah right. Iron Man: *pulls out a metal plate* Fetch this, boy! *throws it* Wayne: FRISBEE! *pounces at the plate and bites it, electrocuting him* (Wayne falls on his back, Iron Man lands next to him) Wayne: ….You know, you and I are not so much different....we're both smart, rich, popular, and we each lead a group of heroes.... Dracula and Captain America: *look at each other* (#amiajoketoyou) Wayne: And most importantly, we're both fathers....and we both have daughters that care about us....we should be sticking together rather than battling each other.... Iron Man: *confused* Wayne: *nervous grin* (Iron Man helps Wayne to his feet) Wayne: By the way, check this out! *pulls out his mobile phone* Iron Man: Is it the Dracula remix? Wayne: Nope, even better. (the phone shows Morgan Stark) Morgan: Hello, Wayne. I'm a huge fan of yours. I like your family too, especially your daughter Winnie. I also like Dracula and his daughter Mavis. Her husband Johnny is so funny and her son Dennis is especially cute. I love you all three thousand and one! *giggles* Iron Man: Huh?! No, no, NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! *vomits twice and collapses* Wayne: Yes! I did it! *howls in victory* FLAWLESS VICTORY WAYNE WINS! Category:Randoms Category:Crossovers Category:Battles Category:Battle Scenes